


Siempre es bueno verte

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, alternative universe, cute couple, underrated ship :c
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Relationships: Carlos/Melody (Junior Express)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Siempre es bueno verte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virfujiwara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virfujiwara/gifts).



Con una caminata tranquila, tras cinco años sin verse, la azafata y el baterista hablaban, de las cosas de las que se habían perdido en tanto tiempo. Las horas del día pasaban con rapidez, haciendo que caiga entre su plática un hermoso ocaso.

_¿Y qué tal es Harmony?. ¿Hace bien su trabajo?._ preguntó Melody intrigada.

_Debo admitir que podría ser tan buena como vos, pero, creeme cuando te digo que no es lo mismo._ respondió el chico mirando para los costados.

**__Las cosas cambian, Carlos.__ **

**__Lo sé, Melody. Y, en todos estos años que no estuviste con nosotros...Te echamos de menos.__ **

_Bueno, sólo para que sepas, las cosas en la nave no van nada mal. Pero, creo que soy la primera en decirte que no es lo mismo sin ustedes. Todo allí es perfecto, prácticamente no tengo que hacer nada. De alguna manera, me acostumbré al constante desastre del monorriel._ suspiró nostálgica.

Siguieron avanzando su trayectoria, hasta llegar a un parque un tanto solitario, en medio del atardecer. Llegaron, hasta unas cuantas hamacas abandonadas. Se sentaron ahí, y siguieron charlando. 

_¿Te gustaba el bardo de la tripulación?._ preguntó el rulo arqueando una sonrisa, observándola con confusión.

Cierto mutismo se integró entre ellos.

**_ _Sí. Es...Como un ambiente muy vivo y energizante para mí._ _**

_Igualmente. Aunque a veces, prefiero tener un momento de silencio._

_Siempre me pregunté cómo haces para mantener la compostura en situaciones tan caóticas._ dijo curiosa.

_Simplemente lo hago, pero hay veces en las que no me controlo y huyo a un lugar bien recóndito a expresarme._ contestó sereno.

_Vaya. De todos modos, siempre es bueno reencontrarse con amigos._ dijo la azafata.

_Nunca dije que fuera algo malo._

 ** __Siempre es bueno verte.__** articuló la chica un poco nerviosa, porque después de tantos años distanciados, se sentía un poco atraída hacia el músico. Las palabras que le había dicho, resonaron varias veces en su cabeza, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su estoica semblante. 

El rulo, aún tímido, se atrevió a gritarle.

__¡MELODY!.__

__¿Sí, Carlos?.__

Se volteó a verlo, viendo que se había parado para detenerla un rato.

_Te...Extrañé mucho._ 

_Yo también, ya te lo dije, Carlos. Siempre es bueno verte._ respondió la castaña sonriéndole cortésmente.

Se esperaba que la ignore, que la abrazara, pero no se imaginó que la besara en su mejilla. Por lo visto, ninguno pudo aguantarse de tanta emoción.

__¿Y eso qué fue?.__

__Un regalito de mi parte, para que no me olvides.__

Lo miró incrédula, sabiendo el segundo sentido de sus palabras. Se acercó a él también, para pagarle con lo mismo.

_Yo también quiero darte algo._ dijo antes de besarlo.

Aquél beso, fue de alguna forma el consuelo que necesitaba en tanto tiempo. De textura suave y con un gusto un tanto artificial, que provenía de su labial. Trató de no hacer caso la marca de su labial en su boca, prefirió quedárselo como recuerdo.

Luego, cada uno tomó su camino para irse a donde deberían estar. A donde pertenecían. Ella en el espacio, y él en el monorriel. 

**__Siempre es bueno verte.__ **


End file.
